The invention relates to discharge apparatus for media, which is provided with a discharge actuating means for carrying out the discharge process. For the acquisition, storage and display of data, such as relevant data concerning the use of the discharge apparatus, one or more data acquisition or memory means are provided, which are appropriately located directly on and not separately from the discharge apparatus. The data to be acquired can be the number of uses which have taken place, the next planned use or other data, which can be rendered visible by one or more synchronously or separately connected displays. The data acquisition means is manually advanced with one or more actuating members by means of one or more control drives, the actuating member being separate from the discharge actuating means or can be formed by a member for discharging the medium through manual pressure or the like. The latter case leads to a positive actuation of the acquisition means with each discharge actuation. This can be brought about in that web-like control cams on the inner circumference of a discharge actuating or operating cap are engaged and disengaged relative to web-like countercams on the outer circumference of a data acquisition member rotatably mounted on a dispenser base, which is then rotated one cam division during each actuating stroke. In the past, the interengaging cams formed a servodrive, which in the releasing, starting position of the known discharge apparatus, is completely disengaged, so that the data acquisition member can only be secured by friction, catching, etc. with respect to the actuating member. This can be undesirable if a rotary part of the data acquisition device is normally accessible and could therefore be unintentionally adjusted.